Pokemon X and Y: Team Legend's journey
by TheGreatPikminZX789
Summary: Korey and Sally's kids are now ten years old and are ready to travel to the Pokemon world to see all kinds of Pokemon. Along the way, they'll encounter Pokemon they've never seen before! Warning: Contains plots from Pokemon X and Y. Read at your own risk!


_**Note: Korey, Cilo, Zila and Amatura belong to me. Sally belongs to Sega, All the Pokémon and Pokémon X and Y's plot belongs to Nintendo, I own NOTHING of SEGA and Nintendo.**_

* * *

It was a wonderful day in Mobius, where the tree's and plants swayed in the wind like a soft wind blowing against the tall grass. This also happens to be the day Cilo, Amatura and Zila's birthday, since they're triplets after all, they all have the same birthday. They're now 10 years old, and they're ready to head out into the Pokémon world, the Kalos region! But first, they need to be prepared for this long journey. A Patrat named Scout, ran up the stair's and into the kid's room, the Pokémon having to try and shake them to try and get them to wake up. "Patrat patrat..." Scout said as he used a Slam attack on the ground, the shockwave causing the kids to be awoken from their sleep. "Ah, ok, ok, ok Scout, for goodness sakes, we're up." Zila said as she petted the Patrat. The Patrat then ran downstairs, as Amatura and Cilo yawned and stood up. "Anyone know what day it is?" Amatura said, giving out another yawn. The kids thought for a moment, then looked at their calendar, as they saw that TODAY was their birthday. "It's our birthday?!" The three said in shock, while looking at each other. "I guess we all forgot our birthday..." Zila said with a shocked face.

"Yeah, years fly by and now we actually get to enjoy the journey of when Dad started his Pokémon journey!" Cilo said, with an excited look on his face. The kids soon got dressed, and they went downstairs to talk with their Mom and Dad. "Morning Cilo, Zila and Amatura." Sally said as she gave them their morning hugs. "You sure slept well." she also added. The kids nodded in agreement. "Why don't you step outside and say hello the Kalos region's neighbors? I opened a Warp Ring outside to travel between our world and the Pokémon world." Korey said. "Ok." They said as the walked out the door with Korey and Sally walking behind them, as they traveled through the Warp Ring. There, two girls were waiting near the Warp Ring. "Welcome to Vaniville Town!" The girl with the blonde ponytail said. "My name's Serena. I'm your neighbor in this world, seeing that this is your first time to the Pokémon World." She added. "And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you three!" Shauna said. "Guess what? We've come to get you." Shauna added. "The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I was told he has a request for seven kids, including us. But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just arrive to Vaniville, after all." Serena said.

The kids just looked at each other and shrugged. "We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get...a Pokémon! C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!" Shauna said, with more of an excited mood, ran off along with Serena. "All right kids, Scout will be joining you in your journey." Korey said, as he looked at his Patrat, nodded, then the Patrat then ran down his shoulder, and stood next to the kids. "Good luck you three!" Sally and Korey said as Cilo, Zila and Amatura waved good-bye to their Mom and Dad, as the Warp Ring closed and disappeared into thin air. "Well, let's get going. The others are waiting for us." Amatura said. "Ok, Scout, let's get going!" Zila said excitedly. "Patrat!" Scout nodded as they started walking to Aquacorde Town. Soon after they got there, a voice startled the four. "Hey, Cilo, Amatura, Zila! This way! Over here!" They walked over to see Shauna and Serena, with two more kids next to them. "We were just talking about you three! C'mon, have a seat!" Serena said, as the kids went over and took their seats. "This is the meeting place you three. Here, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Zila, Cilo and Amatura." Serena said. "Wow... Shauna's description was spot on!" The kid with the black shirt said. "So you three, this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and..." Serena then looked to the right of Tierno.

"This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy..." "All right! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if call each other by nicknames. Can I call you Z-A-C-Meister?" Tierno said. "What? No way! They're Li'l Z-C-A, for sure!" Shauna said. "What do you think, Trevor?" Serena asked. "What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?!" Trevor said, confused. "Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well...how about something low key? Maybe...something like Big C-A-Z..." He added. "Why don't you decide what we should call you three?" Serena asked the Mobian kids. The kids looked at each other, as they thought and thought. "I guess we just should be called Team Legend." They answered. "You want us to call you Team Legend?" Shauna asked, soon after the kids nodded. "OK! Team Legend fits you three perfectly! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that, too!" Shauna added. "Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!" Shauna asked Tierno. "I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!"

Tierno replied as he took out a container with three Poké Balls in them, each one containing different Pokémon. "I'll pick Chespin." Cilo said, as he picked up Chespin's Poké Ball. "Fennekin's so cute, so I'll pick him!" Zila said, grabbing Fennekin's Poké Ball, while Amatura grabbed Froakie's Poké Ball, leaving Shauna and Serena with two spare starters of the same ones Team Legend picked. "Ok! My partner is Fennekin! Wow! We go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!" Shauna said. "Nice to meet you Chespin. I'm Serena. Because of you, I can be a real Pokémon Trainer. Thank you!" Serena said to her Chespin's PokéBall. "Uh, pardon me, but I have something for you from the professor as well. I have something that will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level." Trevor said, as he handed Zila, Cilo and Amatura a Pokédex. "Cool!... What does it do...?" Amatura said. "Um...you see... The Pokédex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!" Trevor replied to Amatura's question. "Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes. Um, Team Legend... Please take this with you, too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your parents." Tierno said as he gave the kids the Professor's Letter. "All right! We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon! Let's go, Trevs!" Tierno added, with them off in a rush to who-knows-where...

"Now how are we going to go back to Mobius...?" Amatura said. Scout looked at the Warp Ring he wore as a necklace, so that leaves one problem solved. "You need to give that letter to your parents before you go." Serena said to the kids, as they nodded back. Cilo unwrapped the Warp Ring around Scout's neck, then threw it, creating a portal back to Mobius. But before they could go through... "Team Legend, wait!" Shauna yelled. This shocked the kids as they turned to Shauna's attention. "I want to battle one of you in my Pokémon-battling debut!" She added. "Who should go fir-" Cilo almost finished his sentence, until Amatura stopped him, and stepped out in front. "Ok, Li'l Fennekin! It's our first battle! Let's win it with style!" Shauna said excitedly. "Let's do this Froggy!" Amatura said. (Froggy is Amatura's nickname for Froakie.) Shauna sent out her Fennekin, while Amatura sent out Froggy. Amatura said. "Fennekin, Ember!" Shauna said, Fennekin using her Ember attack. "Froggy, use Bubble!" Froggy obeying it's young master, used Bubble to douse out the Ember, while the rest of the bubbles hit Fennekin for a super effective hit. "Don't let it get to you! Use Scratch!" Shauna yelled, Fennekin landing a hit on Froggy with it's Scratch attack.

"Froggy, use Bubble again!" Amatura commanded, his frog Pokémon using bubbles to hit Fennekin since she was so close to him, knocking her out, thus gaining Froggy a level up. "Hey! I wasn't done watching my cute Li'l Fennekin yet!" Shauna said, while Amatura returned Froggy back into his Poké Ball. "You're amazing, Amatura! Here! Let me fix up your Pokémon." Shauna said, healing Amatura's Pokémon. "Say hi to your parents for me!" Shauna added as she went back to the meeting place. "Well, let's get going then." Zila said, going through the Warp Ring first, followed by Cilo and Amatura. They ended up back in Mobius as they entered their own house. "So, what did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?" Sally asked them, noticing a Poké Ball on their backpacks a second later. "Hold on kids! Is that a Poke Ball you have there?" Sally asked. "Sure is Mom." Zila replied. "You got your very own Pokémon? Lucky you!" Korey said as he nuzzled Cilo in the hair as Cilo let out a giggle. Scout took the letter that was in Zila's hand and handed it to Sally. "Huh? A letter for us?" Sally said as Scout handed the letter to her. "It says it's from somebody named Sycamore." Sally said as she read the letter with Korey. "Ok! Let's get you and your Pokémon ready for your journey!"

Korey said to the kids as they smiled. Korey went upstairs for a few seconds, then went back down as he was holding some Desperado clothing he made from his journey. "I wasn't sure what to get you, but here's some of the clothing's and such I made from my journey." Korey said as he handed the Desperado themed clothing to Scout. "Oh, and don't forget this!" Sally said, as she gave them the Town Map for Kalos. "I don't know what Professor Sycamore wants to you to see on your trip... But taking a journey with Pokémon is a really wonderful experience." Sally said. "Take care now." Korey said as Cilo, Zila, Amatura and Scout waved and then left the house. "You know Korey?" Sally said as she put her arms around him. "I'm really glad that we got to have kids who are just like you in so many ways." She said, as Korey placed his arms around her. "I know Sal. I never regretted making the decision for you to become my wife..." Korey said, as he pulled her in for a kiss, which lasted for a few seconds. "Do you think the kid's will have a wonderful time out there?" Sally asked the black and brown hedgehog.

"Oh, I'm sure of it Sally... I'm sure of it." He said, as the scene changes back to the Kalos region outside the Warp Ring. The Warp Ring went back around Scout's neck as they went into the Pokémart and bought 10 Poke Balls, with an additional Premier Ball as a bonus. "Well, guys..." Zila said. "I can't believe we're actually doing this..." Cilo said. "We are going on a journey we wanted for so long!" Amatura said. "I can't wait to see Pokémon we'll encounter out there!" Zila said happily. "Oh, the thoughts about it are just making me blush in joy!" She added, with her putting her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide her blush. Cilo and Amatura laughed as well as Scout did.

* * *

**_So, this has been Chapter 1. I know I can't expect people to know more about crossover's more than I do, but it's better than doing a comic about it. See you in the next chapter! ~Pikmin ZX_**


End file.
